


you’re my hospital bed, a place to heal.

by julyseok



Series: ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*  the wongyuhao we all deserve *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Polyamory, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-09 19:00:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12282504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julyseok/pseuds/julyseok
Summary: They wear their hearts on their sleeves for each other to see, finding solace and therapy in the lines of their heartbeats.





	you’re my hospital bed, a place to heal.

**Author's Note:**

> I finally have time to write again! ˚‧º·(˚ ˃̣̣̥᷄⌓˂̣̣̥᷅ )‧º·˚
> 
> I’m gonna make this into a short series, maybe having three or four works in this series. It actually only took my friend a good five minutes for her to influence me with wongyuhao. I literally have a self-control of a 5 year old, I’m disappointed in myself.
> 
> Hope y’all like this work! ♡

Mingyu looks up from his blank notebook page that's been sitting on his lap and heaves a sigh at the clock on the wall. Eight in the evening would usually have Mingyu in the scene of his rented apartment a couple of kilometers away from college, underneath his warm, comfortable blankets, tummy happy with dinner with a steaming cup of Jasmine tea in his hands, tuning out the world with new cat videos he plays on his phone daily as a healing from his harsh lecture classes. He rolls his eyes in a subtle manner when his group mates continue bickering about unnecessary details for their Economics project. Their proposal is already due in three days, yet they seem to have not reached any consensus after thirty minutes and the pen sitting between Mingyu's left thumb and index finger has not been put to good use. 

Mingyu shoots a pained look to his boyfriend across the circle who is already staring back at him with the same expression, raising an eyebrow, hoping the latter could understand him by telepathy. _This wouldn't have happened if you just agreed to be the leader_ , Mingyu frowns at him and pouts his lower lip. The other members are still throwing nonsense back and forth. _If we're not done in five minutes I'll fucking throw myself out of the window._

Wonwoo snorts. _Be my guest_ , his eyes seem to read, with the aid of a flick of his wrist. He nearly laughs when he catches Mingyu looking so scandalized. He wiggles his eyebrow and points Mingyu the leader of their group project with his pinky finger. _Tell him to stop talking if you wanna go home so badly_ , Wonwoo signals (tries to) the message to his very upset-looking boyfriend. It seems like Mingyu understood because he sighs louder than intended a second later, immediately earning himself a shift of gaze from the leader.

"Soon-hyung, can we continue this tonight on Skype or something? I'm not feeling too well." Mingyu sniffles and speaks lowly, trying to gain some pity. Technically, he wasn't lying. He was sleep deprived. Even though he brought it upon himself by staying up too late last night reading manga. 

Luckily for him, Soonyoung agrees and closes the barely successful meeting with a clap. Mingyu grumbles as he walks out of the classroom, thankful for the cold crisp of autumn air greeting him when he trudges away from the campus. Wonwoo offers to carry his bag in his attempt to lighten Mingyu's mood and he even picks up a tub of Mingyu's favourite mint ice-cream from the convenience store on the way home, but Mingyu still feels awful and moody.

"We're home!" Wonwoo announces at the door. Mingyu wastes no time and goes straight to the bathroom but not before plucking a bath bomb from the shelf and murmuring a quiet _"Give me a moment, hyung"_ to Wonwoo. The elder is empathetic, he knows that Mingyu is slightly more sensitive than others and he charges by being in his own bubble after a long day outside. He just merely nods his head with a small smile and Mingyu shuts the bathroom door.

Wonwoo busies himself in the kitchen, putting away groceries into the fridge. He works in silence, the house is only filled with his quiet humming and the soothing sound of Mingyu's shower running. Soon he feels a pair of arms snaked around his waist from behind. "You're back late", the sleepy voice cuts through the silence. "I missed you."

"Clingy much?" Wonwoo teases Minghao who is still not letting go, face burying in Wonwoo's shoulder where his height could reach. Minghao whines softly at the back of his throat, annoyed that Wonwoo is still messing around clearing space in the fridge instead of showing him affection. He presses his fingers on Wonwoo's waist, spinning him around and pinning him to said fridge. Wonwoo groans at the discomfort of the fridge magnets against his skin but Minghao leans up and kisses him, eating up all his complains. Minghao sighs contently in the kiss. He has been aching to touch either of his boyfriends since the morning. They're all so busy these days, with assignments and midterms piling up, and Minghao is caught up in his club's camp activities that they barely have time to sit down and eat together for the past couple of weeks. Minghao knows it's only temporary and this wouldn't hurt their relationship in any way, but he still misses the intimacy and affection more than he should.

Wonwoo tilts his head to the side and lets Minghao kiss him deeper. He pulls Minghao closer by his belt loop, giggling when the heat rises up on his cheek. Like the younger, Wonwoo realizes he misses his boyfriends too. Seeing each other everyday is different compared to actually spending time together.

Minghao leaves feather-like kisses and licks on his neck, eventually ending it by pecking the corner of Wonwoo's mouth. He rests his forehead against the elder, catching up on his breath. "Is Gyu okay?" He asks, noting that Mingyu is still in the bathroom. He too knows that the boy likes his time alone to think.

“It’s the work. He’ll be okay, you know he’ll tell us if he won’t.” Wonwoo replies, locking his arms around Minghao’s neck. Happiness trickle between his bones that makes a smile spread across his face having his boyfriend near him again. He could see the drowsy look in Minghao’s eyes that just woke up from his nap and his pale skin that turned a shade darker due to the heat at camp. It makes Wonwoo a little bit fonder of the younger and he pecks him on the lips once, twice and three times. Minghao laughs and pulls him into their bedroom, switching off all the lights before they leave.

Mingyu enters the bedroom when Minghao is just showing Wonwoo the pictures from their camp. Minghao immediately jumps onto his feet and snatches the towel away from Mingyu’s hand, much to his whiny protest. “Just sit down for god’s sake”, the youngest of them all ordered Mingyu, though in a tender manner. Mingyu eventually complies and allows Minghao to dry his hair. He shivers when Minghao touched the lower back of his neck with his fingers. He’s always been sensitive at that area.

“Feeling better?” Wonwoo asks Mingyu in concern, handing him a warm cup of the tea he always drinks before going to bed. His hand rubs soothing circles on Mingyu’s thigh and offers him a soft smile when Mingyu sucks a bottom lip between his attractive canine teeth, looking as if he is deep in thoughts.

“The stress is just building up”, Mingyu shrugs. “There’s nothing to worry about it.”

Minghao’s forehead creases. “Of course it’s something to worry about”, he tells Mingyu, fingers massaging his boyfriend’s scalp to get him to relax. “You’re our baby, in case you forgot.”

“You do know I’m older than you by half a year, don’t you?” Mingyu raises an eyebrow at Minghao.

“And I’m older than the both of you so listen to me”, Wonwoo clarifies. “Gyu, if it’s something more than the work that’s bothering you, you’re gonna have to let us know, okay? If the panic attacks are coming back —“

“It’s not”, Mingyu quickly denies with a shake of his head. “It really isn’t, hyung.”

Wonwoo sighs, cupping his boyfriend’s cheek. “I know”, he says softly. “I’m just saying if. _If_ you feel that your condition isn’t good, we’ll do something about it and support you the whole way through.”

“Hyung is right”, Minghao confirms, now sitting cross-legged in front of Mingyu who is hugging his own arms and staring at his two boyfriends with large doe eyes. “Let us know if something is bothering you, hm? We love you, baby, don’t keep things to yourself. I love you, yeah?”

Mingyu nods. He knows, knows _so well_ that the both of them care so much about him, they’ve been friends for years before they started dating anyway. Mingyu smiles sheepishly, opening his arms and making grabby hands to invite Minghao in. The younger grins at him and crawls onto his lap, whispering quiet I love you’s in Mingyu’s ear as he embraces his larger physique.

Mingyu locks eyes with Wonwoo who’s still kneeling at the carpeted ground and sends him a loving gaze. He intertwines his fingers with Wonwoo’s resting on his thigh, bringing up to his lips and kisses his knuckles one by one. Wonwoo lets out a breathy chuckle at the gesture. Mingyu continues brushing his lips at the Wonwoo’s calluses, grazing at the inner of his wrist and sucking at the smooth area. He knows that despite being the elder one, Wonwoo is often reluctant in intervening between Mingyu and Minghao, doesn’t quite know yet when to come in at the right time. The both of them had told him countless of times that there is no right time and he’s allowed to do whatever – with consent, of course.

Minghao, still sitting on Mingyu’s lap and palms burning against Mingyu’s chest, pushes the taller boy onto his back so that he lays across the bed. He kisses Mingyu’s mouth, working down to his jaw and neck. He stops briefly and turns around, “Won-ie, come up here.”

Wonwoo lays next to Mingyu, gathering his attention to play with the younger’s hair. He’s already feeling a little sleepy with all the classes he had today, but he likes seeing Minghao leaving open mouth kisses on Mingyu’s collarbones as the other boy whimpers at the touch, the act is so intimate and soft it warms Wonwoo’s heart. He trails his fingers on Minghao’s biceps, his muscles are flexed and pretty balancing all of his body weight.

Minghao gazes at Wonwoo, his lips slick with spit and his cheeks are coloured with a pinkish tint. “Tired?” He blinks at Wonwoo. The elder hums in response, eyes barely opening by now. Minghao nods and gets up to switch the lights off.

“Kiss me first before you sleep, hyung-ie.” Mingyu says, turning to his side to cup Wonwoo’s jaw. Wonwoo immediately melts under Mingyu’s touch, kissing him back with the same intensity. “I love you”, Mingyu whispers against Wonwoo’s lips, kissing him again, tongue licking the roof of his mouth. “Thank you for taking care of me, I love you.”

Wonwoo shakes his head in adoration. “Fool, you don’t have to thank me for that.” He nibbles Mingyu’s bottom lip, pulling up the covers to drape across their bodies. He caresses Mingyu’s back, the corner of his lips twitching upwards when he sees Mingyu slowly falling to sleep. “I love you, you’re my baby boy.”

“Always yours”. Mingyu agrees, the affirmation leaving him feeling satisfied and dozy, finally shutting his eyes to go to wonderland.

Wonwoo feels the dip at the side of the bed, Minghao cuddling his waist in the dark soon after. He breathes in Wonwoo’s skin, likes how he always smells so strongly like the flower scented cleaning bar he uses. Minghao kisses the back of Wonwoo’s ear and the elder acknowleges him by connecting his fingers with Minghao’s above his hip, enjoying the warmth the younger’s body is radiating.

“Face me, baby”, Minghao murmurs. Wonwoo turns around on their king-sized bed without letting go of Minghao’s hand. He smiles when Minghao pecks his lips softly, combing away Wonwoo’s fringe that’s getting a little too long with his free hand.

“You know you’re not responsible for us, right? Just ‘cause you’re older doesn’t mean everything has to be on your shoulders.” Minghao tells him quietly, eyes never leaving Wonwoo’s. In the background Mingyu is snoring softly. Minghao pouts, “Sometimes I can feel you worrying all the way from campus.”

Wonwoo chuckles at that. “That’s because I love you both. It’s an instinct to care.”

“Care for yourself more, Woo, you’re human too.” Minghao tells him. He touches the crease etched between the elder’s eyebrows, soothing him to relax. Wonwoo exhales deeply, nodding eventually.

“I’m lucky to have you”, Wonwoo expresses with a shy smile. He fits a leg between Minghao’s thighs and nestles closer. “You and Mingyu. Love you both, hm.”

“Love you even more.” Minghao whispers, giving him a final kiss on his forehead. “Go to sleep baby, I’ll wake you up with breakfast tomorrow and we can watch any movies you want, ‘kay?”

Wonwoo hums and falls asleep feeling so full with love in his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments (constructive and positive) are much appreciated. Thank you for reading!
> 
> Twitter: @btsvernons ♥


End file.
